godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jervis Tetch
Jervis "The Mad Hatter" Tetch was an American criminal who was the leader of the Mad Hatter's Gang and a member of The Joker's Gang. While working at Wayne Enterprises, he invented a machine that could control animals' minds, so he manipulated it into creating his own gang of men to eliminate The Batman in order to control his love (and co-worker) Alice into loving him. Biography Tetch was born in London, England, but later moved to the United States. Very intelligent with technology, he worked for Wayne Enterprises' Applied Sciences Division, and invented a mind-control device that he tested on rats. Tetch eventually fell in love with his young co-worker Alice, and tried to woo her, but when he found out that she had a boyfriend, he was enraged. When Alice broke up with her boyfriend, he took her out on a date, hoping to become a long-term partner; however, his obsession was so weird that he dressed as "The Mad Hatter" from Alice in Wonderland and treated her as Alice from the story. They went on a romantic date and he saved her from robbers in Central Park, and he encountered "The Batman" (secretly his boss Bruce Wayne), who helped in the fight. At the end of the date, Tetch thought that they would go out more, but that night Alice's boyfriend apologized to her and the two agreed to get back together. At work the next day, Tetch learned of this, and that night he arranged several flowers at Alice's house. She refused to go out with him, and Tetch attempted to mind control her, but The Batman appeared, suspecting that Alice's disappearanace at work had to do with Tetch. Tetch succeeded in escaping with Alice to Storybook Land, and he converted the Alice in Wonderland exhibit into his own lair. The Batman fought an army of enslaved people that Tetch had dressed up in strange clothing from the novel, and made his superior boss into the "Evil Queen". However, The Batman defeated them and defeated Tetch as well, and he was put into Arkham Asylum. Tetch later escaped from Arkham and captured Batman after putting him into a trap. He placed him in a machine that controlled his thoughts, putting him into a virtual world in which his parents had not died. Wayne found peace, as he spent time with his parents and butler Alfred, but there was no Batcave and he was not Batman because he had no reason to become Batman. Instead, Tetch was Batman. Wayne eventually fell apart due to the lack of similarities with his own life, and he was engaged to marry Selina Kyle, whom he knew from real life was cat burglar "Catwoman". In the end, he found peace of mind and agreed to go out to dinner with his parents and Selina. But when he tried to read a book in his library, it was illegible, and he attempted to read book after book. It failed, because in dreams, it is impossible to read letters due to it coming from the opposite side of the brain. Wayne confronted Batman at the top of a clock tower in a cemetery, with Wayne's parents calling the police to make sure that he went home. As the police attempted to break into the tower, Wayne knocked out Batman and found out that he was Tetch, and knowing that it was a dream, he threw himself off the clock tower. When he awoke, he broke out of the machine and defeated the Mad Hatter's thugs, before subduing the Mad Hatter and sending him back to Arkham Asylum. In Asylum Mad Hatter was putted in the same jail cell as a criminal Jesse Lynch and become friends. One night on prison break-out he and Jesse met and were asked by a criminal named the Joker if they wanna join his gang, they accepted. Jervis was sent by Joker too retrieve some chemicals in the factory Joker was transormated, but Jervis was soon again captured by Batman and send back to Arkahm Asylum. Category:Joker's Gang Category:Americans Category:Gangsters Category:Mad Hatter's Gang Category:British